Amour coupable
by Nahel
Summary: Subaru est à l'hopital apres avoir affronté Fuma. Il va avoir la visite d'un ami de longue date


Titre : Amour coupable

Auteur : Mano

Genre : quand je saurais je vous le dirais, merci de patienter^^

Base : X de CLAMP

Couple : Subaru/ Seishiro

Précisions : Comme vous le savez tout les perso, appartiennent à leurs créatrices d'origine.

Dédicace : Pour Val, en espérant que cette histoire te plaise.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Amour coupable.

C'était l'aube. Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon, inondant les rues de Tokyo d'une brume épaisse et froide.

Devant l'hôpital, le sakurazukamori se tenait impassible.

Seishiro resserra la ceinture de son manteau puis remonta ses lunettes sans quitter du regard la fenêtre de la chambre où se trouvait Subaru.

Quelques jours auparavant, le treizième chef de la famille Suméragi avait été amené d'urgence suite à son affrontement contre le Kamui des Dragons de la terre.

Malgré le temps pluvieux et froid des derniers jours, l'assassin manipulant le ying et le yang n'avait pas bougé du toit où il se trouvait, surveillant les allées et venues dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Il se moquait de la fin du monde et de son devoir de Dragon de la terre.

Pour lui la seule chose qui importait, c'était Subaru.

Le jeune brun avait affronté le Kamui des Dragon de la terre, pour venir en aide à l'autre Kamui.

Pour sauver l'adolescent, Subaru avait pris d'énormes risques.

Pire que tout : il avait laissé le Kamui des Dragons de la terre lui ôter la vue de l'œil droit !!

Seishiro avait assisté à la scène de loin, en l'observant du toit d'un immeuble voisin.

Il n'avait pas compris ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à abandonner son œil à son ennemi.

Si par la suite « Kamui » n'était pas venu lui expliquer de vive voix ce qui avait motivé son geste, il n'aurait jamais compris pourquoi Subaru avait opposé aussi peu de résistance à son adversaire.

D'après ce que lui avait dit le Kamui des Dragons de la terre, Subaru avait souhaité perdre son œil droit. Avec un sourire, Kamui avait même certifié que c'était une façon pour l'autre maître du ying et du yang de payer la dette qu'il pensait avoir à l'égard du Sakurazukamori.

Seishiro en avait été étonné et intrigué.

Pour lui, il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que le jeune homme devait le haïr depuis qu'il avait assassiné sa jumelle.

Il n'ignorait pas que pendant ces cinq longues dernières années le dernier chef de la famille Suméragi n'avait cessé de le chercher pour venger la mort de sa sœur.

Il s'était amusé à l'observer, à laisser des indices infimes de sa présence pour éviter que Subaru n'abandonne sa quête.

Jamais il ne l'avait laissé s'approcher de trop près.

Jamais il ne s'était laissé voir.

Il avait aimé jouer au chat et à la souris avec son ancien ami.

Il croyait connaître Subaru.

Il pensait pouvoir prédire ses moindres faits et gestes avec certitude.

Pas uniquement parce qu'il l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps mais aussi parce qu'il avait été son confident avant qu'il ne mette fin à la vie d'Hokuto.

Il avait été l'être humain le plus proche et le plus important dans la vie du jeune brun en dehors de sa sœur.

C'était pourquoi Seishiro imaginait que Subaru ne lui pardonnerait pas ses actes.

Il avait vu un changement s'opérer doucement chez le jeune homme au fil du temps.

A chaque jour qui passait, il semblait se renfermer et devenir plus froid et sombre avec les autres.

Comme indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

A tout ce qu'il voyait…

Tout ce qui le touchait…

Sauf quand cela le concernait lui…

Lui, le sakurazukamori.

Il en avait été surpris…

Et satisfait à l'époque en réalisant qu'il était l'unique motivation de Subaru.

Maintenant avec ce que lui avait révélé le Kamui des Dragons de la terre, il se sentait perdu.

Kamui lui avait certifié que s'il avait pu blesser Subaru à cette endroit précis, c'était seulement parce que le jeune homme en avait fait le souhait.

Il avait même précisé que le souhait du chef de la famille Suméragi était différent de celui qu'il imaginait.

Seichiro en avait été abasourdi.

Que pouvait vouloir Subaru en dehors de sa mort ?

Il croyait pourtant avoir tout fait pour que l'autre maître du ying et du yang le haïsse !

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en assurer.

Il le savait.

La dernière bataille allait s'engager très bientôt pour lui.

Comme il en avait été décidé il y avait bien longtemps.

Il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Subaru.

Il pouvait le voir allongé dans son lit dormir paisiblement.

Seishiro observa le visage serein et détendu du jeune homme brun.

Cette expression lui remémorait l'adolescent qu'avait été Subaru et qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plutôt.

Si innocent…

Mais il savait que cette image de Subaru n'était plus qu'une illusion, un souvenir.

Il s'était lui-même mis en devoir de détruire ce trait de caractère chez le jeune homme.

Petit à petit, consciencieusement.

Avec un certain plaisir d'ailleurs.

Seishiro était satisfait du résultat : Le maître du ying et du yang de maintenant n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qui l'avait surpris au pied du cerisier.

Il considérait Subaru comme sa création.

Il avait l'impression diffuse parfois d'être le maître d'un élève récalcitrant.

Seishiro ne pouvait pas pardonner à Subaru de s'être montré si faible et vulnérable devant Kamui.

Il devait lui faire payer son erreur.

Le jeune homme était sa proie à lui.

Il ne devait en aucun cas perdre la face et se montrer faible devant un autre adversaire que lui.

Il ne le permettrait pas !

Il devait rappeler les règles de leur jeu à Subaru.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là, à attendre sur ce toit.

Peu importe si cela dérangeait les plans des Dragons de la terre.

Il le ferait prisonnier et lui rappellerait pourquoi il l'avait laissé en vie jusqu'à ce jour.

Il pourra même lui apprendre pourquoi sa sœur s'était présentée devant lui.

Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés…

Son souhait le plus cher…A elle.

Une utopie…

Une illusion …

Un rêve inutile et vain…

Un de plus qui ne se réalisera jamais…

Il alluma une cigarette et souffla un nuage de fumée qu'il regarda se dissiper dans l'air froid.

La porte de la chambre de Subaru s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière de garde pour la nuit qui s'assura que le jeune homme dormait bien.

Une fois fait, elle referma la porte et continua son chemin.

Seishiro souffla une bouffée de fumée et jeta sa cigarette.

Il était temps pour lui d'intervenir à nouveau directement dans la vie de Subaru.

Il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la chambre sans se faire remarquer.

Il fit apparaître l'illusion du cerisier dès qu'il fut dans la chambre, pour éviter que le jeune brun ne puisse agir.

Subaru ne s'était pas encore réveillé que déjà les branches du cerisier s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets et chevilles l'emprisonnant dans une solide étreinte.

Seishiro sourit.

Il avait tellement regretté que le jeune homme ait pu lui échapper la première fois !

Il savait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour que cette fois, Subaru soit définitivement à lui.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile à observer le jeune homme qui commençait à se réveiller en grimaçant de douleur.

« Bonjour Subaru-kun » Salua-t-il d'une voix douce et calme qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

« Seishiro… » Bredouilla sa proie en tentant de se débattre des entraves qui l'immobilisait presque totalement.

« Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai appris ton accident….Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? » Demanda Seishiro en posant une main délicatement sur la joue de son prisonnier.

Subaru ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

« Tu voulais me ressembler à ce point ? » continuât-il en forçant Subaru à le regarder.

« Je ne voulais plus me sentir redevable envers l'assassin de ma sœur » Cria Subaru en fixant le Sakurazukamori. « Cela ne compte absolument pas pour toi, mais c'est pour me sauver que tu as perdu cette œil !! ».

Il ne put continuer plus loin. Seishiro venait de le gifler violemment.

La marque rouge des doigts du tueur apparut rapidement sur la joue de Subaru.

« Je sais comment j'ai perdu mon œil ! » lança Seishiro avec colère.

Il s'éloigna de son prisonnier et soupira.

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà expliqué, pourquoi je m'étais interposé ce jour là, Subaru ? Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec toi… »

« Menteur ! »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position pour m'insulter Subaru ! »

Le plus jeune des deux sentit les branches du cerisier se resserrer sur lui.

Il avait de la peine à respirer. Il ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes.

Seishiro se rapprocha de lui et caressa à nouveau  la joue blessée du jeune homme.

« Tu as bien changé depuis la première fois où tu t'étais retrouvé dans le cerisier… Jamais tu ne te serais opposé si ouvertement à moi, avant… »

« Oui » confirma Subaru. « J'ai changé, à cause de toi, parce que tu… »

« Parce que quoi ? » questionna Seishiro avec un intérêt non feint.

Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que pensait Subaru.

Il voulait connaître les motifs qui poussaient le jeune homme à le poursuivre, s'ils ne correspondaient pas à ceux qu'il avait imaginé.

Qu'est ce qui poussait le jeune homme à se lever chaque matin, si ce n'était sa haine envers lui ?

« Parce que tu m'as rejet » Avoua dans un murmure à peine audible le plus jeune rouge de honte. « Parce que tu as dit que je ne valais rien à tes yeux… »

Seishiro recula abasourdi par la révélation que venait de lui faire son prisonnier.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il pouvait lire dans l'œil unique du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Aucune colère.

Aucune peur.

Juste une insondable douleur qui noyait tout autre émotion.

Rien que la souffrance d'avoir été rejeté par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. 

Par celle à qui il avait accordé toute sa confiance.

Par celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et malgré tout.

Seishiro recula à nouveau. Il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur de la chambre.

Il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses repères.

Il refusait de croire que seul le dépit amoureux avait conduit Subaru sur sa trace tout au long de ces années.

_« Tout le monde mérite d'être aim »_ Murmura une voix de jeune femme à son oreille.

Il secoua la tête pour échapper à se souvenir qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait assassiné Hokuto, la jumelle de Subaru.

Mais la voix ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître ni s'arrêter de murmurer les dernières paroles de la jeune fille.

_« Quelque soient tes crimes, tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé, Seishiro… »_

Subaru avait relevé les yeux vers lui et le fixait. Son visage exprimait un sentiment de sérénité que le sakurazukamori ne s'attendait pas à voir. Toujours prisonnier de cerisier, le jeune homme soupira doucement puis reprit la parole.

« Toutes ces dernières années, j'ai essayé de te haïr et de te poursuivre pour venger la mort d'Hokuto. Mais j'en ai été incapable…Si j'ai chercher à suivre ta piste tout ce temps, c'est uniquement pour attirer ton attention pour avoir une certaine valeur à tes yeux…Pour que tu me considères comme une menace et viennes me tuer. » Avoua Subaru en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Seishiro s'avança vers son prisonnier. De la main droite, il essuya les joues du jeune homme et de la gauche, il saisit une des mains toujours gantées de Subaru. Il commença à en faire glisser le gant doucement.

« Le Kamui des Dragons de la terre avait donc raison, je m'étais bien trompé sur ton souhait… Je pensais que tu voulais me tuer, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je crois que tu en es incapable. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Subaru en lui ôtant son gant, laissant apparaître la marque du sakurazukamori. « Pourtant, c'est ce que tu dois faire… »

« Non » l'interrompit Subaru d'une voix ferme.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Subaru. » reprit Seishiro en lui caressant la joue. « Sais-tu ce que ta sœur espérait ? Sais-tu combien elle avait confiance en moi ? »

Subaru fit non de la tête. Seishiro se tenait tout contre lui il ne pouvait plus bougé.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle du Sakurazukamori contre sa peau.

« Hokuto espérait que nous pourrions vivre tout les deux, car elle savait ce qui mettait fin à l'existence d'un sakurazukamori. Elle savait que chacun d'entre nous est tué par son successeur qui se trouve être la personne que nous aimons le plus. »

Subaru sursauta en entendant ces paroles.

Les lèvres de l'assassin se trouvaient à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Elles les effleurèrent doucement. Avec une tendresse que le jeune dragon du ciel ne s'attendait pas à trouver chez le Sakurazukamori.

« Elle le savait, c'est pourquoi elle a lancé son dernier sort sur moi. Avant de mourir, Hokuto m'a révélé ce qu'elle avait fait. Si je tentais de te tuer avec la même technique que j'ai utilisé contre elle, cette technique se retournerait contre moi…. »

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura Subaru dont les larmes s'étaient remises à couler.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te tuer si tu m'aimes ? » questionna le Dragon du ciel tout en saisissant la main de Seishiro qui était restée près de la sienne après qu'il l'eut déganté.

« Parce que c'est mon souhait d'être tué de ta main » répondit en souriant Seishiro.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux hommes.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui » Annonça Seishiro en s'écartant de son prisonnier. « Ma visite d'aujourd'hui devait juste te rappeler les règles et de savoir ton véritable vœux. Je regrette de ne pouvoir l'exaucer…. »

Il commença à s'éloigner vers la fenêtre, laissant l'illusion du cerisier se dissiper peu à peu.

« Nous ne sommes que des idiots égoïstes ! » Marmonna Subaru.

« A quoi fais-tu allusion ? »  Demanda Seishiro en se retournant vers lui.

Subaru ne répondit pas mais se précipita dans ses bras. Bien que surpris, Seishiro répondit à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa proie et le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. » Marmonna Subaru la tête enfouie dans le torse du sakurazukamori. « Je ne veux pas te tuer, je t'aime, Sei… »

Il avait levé la tête vers le visage du sakurazukamori et avant de finir sa phrase, il avait embrassé Seishiro.

Après un moment de surprise, le Dragon de la terre s'était laissé aller aux sensations exquises des lèvres de son compagnon. Mais il mit fin quand même au baiser à regret et avec un soupir.

« C'est impossible… » Commença Seishiro

« Je veux vivre avec toi ! Pour toi ! » Assura vivement Subaru en resserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait sur le Dragon de la terre. « Un souhait, cela peut changer ! Maintenant que je sais que je compte pour toi, je veux bien te suivre… »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit ! » lança avec colère Seishiro en se dégageant. « Tu te comportes comme un enfant capricieux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire être le sakurazukamori !! »

« C'est vrai, pour le moment, Seishiro mais si tu meures de ma main, je le découvrirais et je me retrouverai seul pour affronter cette situation…C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?? Car dans ce cas autant en finir maintenant !! » Hurla Subaru en se préparant à se battre et à faire surgir son Kekkaï.

En écoutant les dernières paroles de Subaru, Seishiro se figea.

Voulait-il vraiment infliger ce destin à Subaru ?

Son souhait était-t-il vraiment de transformer l'être qu'il aimait en une personne froide et insensible ?

Il avait cru pouvoir au cours de ces dernières années préparer le changement chez le jeune homme.

Mais il s'était trompé.

Le Kamui des dragons de la terre lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Subaru avait mûri mais il restait toujours un être au cœur pur et droit.

Le jeune homme avait dit qu'un souhait pouvait se changer, qu'il voulait vivre avec lui…

Mais est-ce que lui voulait vivre avec Subaru ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il écouta son cœur qui ne battait que pour le jeune brun.

« Subaru, tu serais vraiment prêt à tout quitter pour me suivre ? »

Le jeune homme stoppa sa concentration. Il releva la tête vers Seishiro en arborant le plus beau des sourires.

« Il y a bien longtemps que rien ne compte plus dans ma vie que le cerisier…Oui, Seishiro, tout. Je quitterais tout pour vivre à tes côtés. »

Seishiro écarta les bras affichant le même sourire que son vis-à-vis et l'invita à venir dans ses bras, ce que Subaru fit sans se faire prier.

******************

Fin^^


End file.
